The Last of Us
by Nintendoboy64
Summary: Story follows the travels of Joel and Ellie in what is left of the United States. Follows the storyline of the game in book form. Rated T for Violence.


Prologue

Joel stepped into the house quietly. He muttered back at the man in the phone. It must've been important, because he didn't even notice Sarah laying on the couch until he had hung up and turned on the lights. She woke up when the brightness hit her face. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned softly into her hand. Joel tossed his phone onto the coffee table, and made a moving motion with his hand at her. "Scoot", he said jokingly. She made a space for him, and sat up quickly. "Crud," she shouted, "what time is it?!" She looked back and Joel groaned slightly. "Its still today," she said excitedly. She shoved her hand into the side of the couch and pulled out a small box. "Happy birthday," she said softly. Joel chuckled and ran a hand over his dark beard. She handed him the box, smiling. He opened the container, and pulled out a watch. Silver. He smiled. "Honey, that's great, but..." he put his ear up to the wristwatch and frowned. "Its... Its not working." Sarah jumped up, and gasped. "What that's not-" she put up to her ear and heard the monotonous ticking. "Jerk," she laughed. Joel laughed quietly. He started the tv and put the watch on, relaxing back on the couch. "Hey, Sarah," he said, " where did you get the money for this?" She smiled slyly. "Drugs," she said sarcastically, "I sell hardcore drugs." He laughed again. "Well, then, you can start helping with the mortgage." Minutes later she was asleep again. Joel picked her and laid her in her bed upstairs. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl."

Sarah woke with a start as the phone rang in her ear. She stretched in bed, and slowly got up to see who it was. It stopped ringing as soon as she reached it. She picked it up, recognising the number. "Uncle Tommy?" She frowned slightly, furrowing her brow. She looked around her room, and saw the birthday card she meant to give to Joel. "Crap," she muttered, throwing it back down on the desk. She walked out her room, into the upstairs hallway. It was empty, Dark and cold. It felt nothing like it had earlier this night. She could see her dad's bedroom door slightly open. Light was pouring out of the room. She walked toward the door. "Dad?" She called his name quietly. She pushed the door open. The room was empty. The tv had been left on. The reporter stood on the screen, looking terrified. "We're getting reports that the plague has spread further through the cities. They say that-" a fireman came sprinting onto the screen. "Hey, lady, you need to clear out of here. Its not-" the tv went blank. She looked outside, and saw the gas station they were outside of blow up, leaving flames in the air. She gasped and stepped back. "Dad!" She yelled out, frightened. She turned away, toward the door. She ran Down the stairs. "Dad, where are you?!" She shouted his name, repeatedly. He was nowhere. He'd left his phone on the desk. Car keys on the table. His shoes were gone, though. She ran through the kitchen, almost hyperventilating. She needed to calm down. She walked into his office room. The sliding glass door was open. She could hear yelling coming from outside. She shoved her head out and saw Joel running toward her. "Baby, get back!" He shouted at her, not slowing down. He got inside and slammed the door shut as quickly as he could. He pulled a pistol from his waist and pointed it at the door. Sarah didn't even know he had a gun. A man smashed into the door. Mr. roberts, Their neighbor. "Stand back!" Joel shouted, keeping the gun pointed at the man's head. "I'm not warning you again. Stand. Back!" Mr. Roberts stood up straight. He didn't look like him. He looked wrong. Sick. The man growled and sprinted at the door, shattering it. He leaped at Joel with an animal like quickness. Joel emptied three shots into his chest, stopping the man dead in his tracks. "You... you killed him, " she muttered. "I just talked to him this morning. What's wrong with him?" Blood pooled at their feet. Joel, wiped his brow, then turned to Sarah and hugged her. "He's sick honey. He killed his family, then came for me. But we're okay now. Your uncle needs to get here soon." She nodded at what he said, and followed him into the den. He picked up his stuff and walked toward the door as uncle Tommy opened it. "Come on, Joel. Stop screwing around!" He sounded angry, yet frightened. Joel walked after Tommy, toward Tommy's car. "Hey, honey," He said to Sarah, "how's school?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, I guess." Tommy ignored her as he got into his car. Sarah opened the door to the back seats, and got in. The Car smelled like cigarettes. They jumped in, and without putting on his seatbelt, Tommy backed the car out of the driveway and into the streets. They drove for a few minutes. Tommy and Joel were talking about some sort of plague. "Its spreading faster than they thought. They still haven't found a cure." Tommy updated them on most of what had happened in the past hour and a half. "Half the city's infected." Sarah gasped. "Does that mean us," she said, terrified, " are we infected?"

"No, no. Only the people from the cities," Joel reassured.

"Mr Roberts worked in the city," she said, understanding what had happened. Joel nodded his head. They drove on, far over the speed limit. They passed wrecked cars and burning houses, dead bodies, living people. They moved toward the city. Out of the city, she would assume. They passed a family. Don't stop for them, we don't have room, they reasoned. "We should've helped them," she muttered. She looked around, hoping to see what all the fuss was about. Did they all look like Mr. Roberts? She had heard about fungus and mushrooms, but she didn't understand any of that. She did know they were dangerous, for sure. They were at the city in minutes. It was not a large city, but it was chaos. The buildings were all on fire. People laid dead in the streets. Some people had been shot. Others beaten. Some had their throats bitten out. This was bad. She gasped as she saw one man burned alive. "Sarah, don't look," Joel had warned. "Well be okay." They came to a wreck. It was blocking the street. Uncle Tommy swore strongly, and went back. Different paths were made with people running and cars burning. They stopped suddenly, while trying to get around an overturned bus. People came pouring from behind it, Screaming, pushing. Two people came out, looking like Mr. Roberts. They started attacking the people all around. Tommy shoved on the gas, and did his best to avoid the people. They started driving again. It was clear up ahead. Suddenly, the car overturned. They had been hit by a truck. They flipped a few times before everything went black.

Joel stared unfocused, at the rearview mirror. His head burned. He looked around. Tommy was out of the car, shooting some of the creatures. Joel kicked at the window, until it shattered, giving him an escape. He tugged himself out and stood up, pained. He looked for Sarah. Back seat, he thought. He sprinted to the door. The Car was upside down. She laid there on The top of the car, favoring her leg. "Come on, baby girl," he whispered as he dragged her out. "Can you walk?" He asked, holding her. She shook her head. "My leg hurts, really bad," she cried. "Okay, don't worry, Sarah. I got you." He held her up in his arms. "I got you". Tommy fought off one of the things, shooting it in the head twice. "Take my gun," Joel shouted. "Its on my waist." Tommy grabbed it and led them down the street. A large group of the things came around the corner of a building, and spotting them, chased after them. "Into that alley," Tommy shouted. They sprinted into a Gated alley and Tommy locked the gate behind them. "They're getting through!" They sprinted toward the general goods store at the end of the alleyway. Tommy opened the door, and they ran in. Sarah hanged in his arms like a rag doll. Tommy shoved the door shut on the arms of some of the creatures. Blood splurted from their arms. "Ill hold them back! You go!" He shouted, shooting through the door crack.

"Come on, Sarah, were almost to the bridge. Come on baby." He heard growling behind them. Something was chasing them. He could hear it's footsteps trail behind him. He sprinted as fast as he could. Faster than he knew he could. Sarah breathed quickly, and Joel kept a firm grip on her. He could see a light in front of him. It was a flashlight. A police officer in full S.W.A.T. gear shot the thing behind him, saving them from impending doom. The officer pointed his gun at them. "No, please," Joel said. "Were not infected." He held Sarah tight. The office responded into the radio on his chest. "But sir," he said, "there's a child... Okay. Yes sir. Copy" he pulled up his gun. And fired at them. Joel threw Sarah away from himself. A bullet hit his side, and he grunted. The man ran toward him, and pointed the gun at Joel's head. "No, no...please..."

The man's head snapped to the side with a shot. Joel laid there, dumbfounded. Tommy stood over them, gun smoking from the bullet he put in the officers brain. He pulled Joel off the ground and hugged him. "Sarah!" Tommy ran toward her, followed by Joel. Joel dropped in front of her. She was bleeding from her stomach. Dying. "Daddy," she cried, high pitched,"daddy, help. It hurt-hurts. Please, daddy, it... It... Daddy..." She closed her eyes. "No, no, not now, baby girl. Please, God, no. Please... no" tears streaked down his face. "No..."


End file.
